A push-stick is a safety device used in connection with saws having cutting blades. Push-sticks are generally used to aid in pushing the material to be cut (sometimes referred to as a “work-piece”) along a surface toward a saw blade in order to protect an operator's hands. A push-stick may be a shaped length of wood, plastic, metal, or other material that helps control the movement of the work-piece on a saw surface. Push-sticks are most commonly used on table saws, jointers, router tables, and band saws.
Push-sticks find particular use when the distance between the cutting blade and a rip fence is too small for an operator's hand to safely push the material to be cut past the edge of the saw. As shown in FIG. 9, a rip fence “R” is a guide that runs generally parallel to the cutting plane of a saw blade “B”, from the front of the table to the back of the table. The rip fence R acts as a guide that helps woodworkers cut wood evenly, precisely, and safely. Most rip fences are formed as what looks like a metal bar that runs parallel to the saw blade. Rip fences often have opposing vertical surfaces to permit the fence to be positioned and used on either side of a saw blade. The saw operator can adjust the distance of the rip fence from the blade, according to the width of the cut to be made and the location on the work-piece where the cut is to be made) A push-stick “P” is generally used to prevent the operator from cutting his/her hands when pushing the work-piece material through the blade area. Rather than pushing the wood with bare hands, woodworkers use the push-stick to push the wood as it is moved through a saw. If the wood kicks back (for example, from a knot in the wood or if the pressure applied to the work-piece is not well controlled), then it is the push-stick that runs into the blade, not the woodworker's hands. In addition to being a safety measure, push-sticks can also help provide better control of the pressure on the work-piece, resulting in smoother, cleaner cuts.
Underwriters Laboratories Inc.'s (UL) standards for table saws specify that one push-stick be provided on all table saws and that storage for the push-stick be included on the saw. There are currently a number options in the market for providing and storing a push-stick, many of which include storing the push-stick on the side of the table saw. In many such instances, the push-stick is stored on the side of the table either using a hook and slot system or using one or more spring clips positioned along the side of the table. In another design, the push-stick is stored along an outer vertical surface of a rip fence. However, improved storage options for push-sticks are desired and provided herein.